


poetry

by xiaoetoile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoetoile/pseuds/xiaoetoile





	poetry

metal nib running around the sheet,  
ink blots absorbing into the fibres.  
melted wax quickly hardening,  
a letter sealed with profound desire.

fingertips brushing on the surface,  
knees are getting weak and frail.  
limbs and lips starting to quiver,

her figure standing behind the adored male.

bati mni


End file.
